Sometimes You Just Got to Let it All Out
by KakiTenshi
Summary: He always seemed to hide himself with a brick wall and let no one behind it. No one cared about it, it seemed normal for the princesses to act certain ways in front of the crowds, look at the president for example...  Still something felt odd to Tohru.


**Sometimes You Need to Let it All Out**

Yuujiro never did like talking about his feelings.

But then again Tohru never found a reason to ask, now? He definitely did.

Yuujiro always did act different around him and Mikoto, well mainly the bluenette beauty, but he never seemed to notice. He was always acting like a queen to everyone that no one notice him shy away from certain situations, that his cheeks would brighten during Kodak moments. He always seemed to hide himself with a brick wall and let no one behind it. No one cared about it, it seemed normal for the princesses to act certain ways in front of the crowds, look at the president for example...

Still something felt odd to Tohru.

He was the closest to the blonde out of everyone at school; they'd go and look for girls together, and fail. Most nights before going to sleep they'd talk about their past and how it changed them today. Tohru talked for hours about how he wanted his parents back from the dead, but knew, even at a young age, he never could. He was told to act a certain way and did, never truly having fun. Yuujiro was the only one who knew him, and he felt that he was the only one that knew him.

Then it just fell apart.

Tohru never knew how much Yuujiro did for him until those dark days. Yuujiro never even looked pissed at him; he just randomly started ignoring him. He could never put his finger on it. Most nights an awkward silence filled the room, and no matter how hard Tohru tried to get a conversation started Yuujiro just looked away and fell asleep. Tohru knew that Yuujiro wasn't asleep; he normally snored and/or talked throughout the night. Sometimes he'd hear slow breathing and then none at all, like Yuujiro was holding his breath.

Maybe he should move in with Mikoto.

That was the only person Yuujiro was the same too these days. He'd tease Mikoto about anything just to see away any fears or anger away. Tohru pitied the man once, now he wished it was him. At least that was something to go on, he could riddle out what was going through the devish blonde's head. Did he do something wrong that Tohru should be afraid? No, Tohru knew that Yuujiro got even with everyone who he was pissed or even got jealous of. It had been at least a week since Yuujiro said a word to him outside of the classroom, even Mikoto was getting scared, Yuujiro seemed like a time bomb ready to explode.

Tohru's mind was made up.

He was going to get to the bottom of this, or dying of a broken heart trying. He never could explain the beating in his chest he was getting; he was too worried over the fact of the vanishing princess to care. But it had started over a month ago. Tohru had a psycho sister that never understood there relationship. Sure, they weren't related by blood, but they were siblings in the same sense. They knew each other their whole lives, but he never wanted to marry her, he felt like his heart would turn to ice, that someone out in the real world wanted him and he would want her back too. And Yuujiro was being himself and took matters into his own hands.

Yuujiro kissed him.

The funny thing is that he liked the soft slim lips against his. He wanted the muscular hands cupping his face while leaning in, but he never understood why. He lay in bed until four o'clock that night thinking about it, he was still stumped. Now, weeks, no months later Tohru found the reason why.

He loves him.

He was sure that was the feeling he felt in his chest, he never wanted it to go away. Sure, this made the girl chasing man he knew he was fly out the window, but if it meant being together with Yuujiro, he didn't care. All that he wanted was someone who his heart felt right with, someone he could tease and be teased by and tell all his secrets to. Man Tohru felt that he was blind for not seeing it in the beginning.

He was gayer than a bent stick.

He didn't mind it at all, he told Akira late the next day out of earshot of every other person that mattered. Mikoto, the president, student council, and...

Yuujiro.

I guess that when he saw Yuu a couple days later in their room, his heart beamed. He imagined that kiss over and over in his mind that his pants became too tight, he needed a nice cold shower, or maybe a splash would work. Still the awkwardness remained and it killed him. Here was the person he cared about the most in the world, and he wasn't even talking to him.

Tohru finally snapped.

"Yuu, what's wrong with you? You've been avoiding me for weeks now, what did I do wrong?" Yuujiro just stood in front of the chair, dumbfounded. He never in dorm life thought that Tohru would ever yell or raise his voice at the blonde, he couldn't move from the spot he'd taken.

"What are you talking about?" Yuujiro asked innocently. He knew he was lying, but what other choice did he have. There was no way in hell Yuujiro was confessing to Tohru now.

"Oh look, you can talk! It's a miracle from the heavens, maybe praying does work." Tohru rambled on sarcastically.

Yuujiro snorted. "Ya sure, I'm going to the shower." He quickly moved towards the door on the other side of the room.

Tohru moved faster, reaching the door before the distressed blonde. Tohru looked into the blonde's amber eyes and sighed. "Yuu, I just want to know why you're avoiding me, and don't change the subject, I'm not going to fall for it."

Yuujiro looked away from the perfect blue orbs his crush had. His pants were just too tight that he was sure that if Tohru didn't move soon that he was going to jump him. The reason that he was keeping his distance was his hormones wouldn't stay in check anymore. He had to think of gross, disgusting things just to make sure he didn't dream about the bluenette again. Not after the extremely awkward question of 'Why did you say my name in your sleep last night?' He sometimes wishes he still lived with Mikoto, so this pain didn't have to go on from hours at a time. What was even worse was they were both princesses, so they changed in the same room together daily.

Sometimes he would looked behind him just to see the slender build remove the school uniform to show the tight pale skin. How he would calmly place one hand on his back, rubbing at a knot before putting on his clothes, then he would always turn to look at him. He would look quickly back over to his own dress and start to change back into the ridiculous dress or outfit they were made to wear.

"Yuu?" Tohru snapped the blonde back into reality.

"I'm sorry Tohru." Yujiro tried to push past the bluenette, but without avail. Trying not to hurt the boy wasn't working when you want to push someone out of the way. Plus the feel of the texture of Tohru's skin wanted him to stop in his tracks and say something.

"Yuu please, I'm not going to hate you for it. I just want this feud between us over so that we can talk like we use to."

In the back of Yuujiro's mind was screaming, 'DON'T! He only wants to be friends.' And that pushed him to keep quiet, Torrhu would hate him and they could never go back to being friends if he said it. All of the pain he went through just to keep what he had would have been for nothing. "But you will hate me for it. That's why I'm sorry."

Tohru looked at the boy. Yuujiro never apologized to anyone, ever. What made him so distressed that cause everything to happen. Why was this happening to him?

Yuu tried to move closer to the door but Tohru tackled him to the ground. "What's wrong? You're not leaving this room until you tell me!" Tohru started pounding at the taller boy's chest. "It's not fair that you treat everyone the same expect me! What did I do wrong?" Tohru sobbed into the blonde's shirt.

Yuujiro laid there on the ground frozen. He couldn't put any words together. By trying to save their relationship, he caused an uproar of emotions on his best friend, his crush. He wished he was standing to bang his head through a wall. Instead he placed a hand on the small of Tohru's back rubbing it. He moved his lips to Tohru's ear and whispered, "It's not your fault, you did nothing to me. I just..." his words faded out as the feeling became too personal then he wanted. Even now he was keeping his pact to not telling the truth to the matter.

"Then why?" Tohru's weak voice rang in his ear. It sounded desperate and vulnerable to Yuu. Maybe the truth could come out.

All these different scenes played through Yuujiro's head. Many of them were bad, others were cheesy, but one seemed perfect however it was impossible to happen to him. Still he wanted to try.

"Why?" Yuu chuckled. "Sometimes I ask myself the same question." Tohru looked Yuu in the eyes and mouthed, 'don't avoid the question.' Yuu managed to flip Tohru over so he was on top, dominating the other like he use to. Something about the situation just made confident. But his voice was shaking, so he needed another way to solve the problem. He shook his head quickly and spoke, "Maybe it would be better to show you why." And better the confused face showed on Tohru's face, Yuu's lips crashed down on them and he put everything on the line. Their friendship and their love. He pulled back and looked at Tohru.

Confusion struck through Tohru like someone banged a bell in his ear. He couldn't get over the fact that Yuujiro kissed him. His Yuu kissed him! Finally he looked at Yuujiro and smiled, maybe everything he thought about the situation was wrong. Maybe that kiss made them both gayer than a bent stick, because there was no way in hell that either of them were straight. Maybe bisexual, but definitely not straight.

Finally Tohru looked at Yuujiro tenderly. "I wish you said something sooner, than this would have happened along time ago." Yuujiro smiled giving loving kisses to his now boyfriend. _Maybe he does want to be more than friends. _Yuujiro mentally chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, thank you for reading this. I got a PM that I should continue my story Avoiding. However I couldn't think of a way to do that. So instead I wrote this one shot. I was thinking to write an alternate ending or writing a lemon or lime for an actually ending. Review me what you think and I'll see what I can do. I don't like starting stories without finishing other ones so you'll might have to wait. My brain just had to create something like this and I finished this about four or five hours later. So I better get on my other story No Hope Without Light for Digimon.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Me no own Princess Princess, who ever does should give it over to me... maybe 3**


End file.
